Make Tea Not War
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: ONESHOT! In honour of all those who are and were involved in warfare. Locked in a prison in the enemies camp, our hero only has one chance to escape.


**Each oneshot will have it's own genre and summary. If you don't like the summary, skip it, but please review for the stories you do read.**

**The Devil Lives  
Rated: K+ to T (just to be safe)  
Adventure  
Summary: My mission is get the plans and get out ASAP. The conflict, my best friend is on the other side of the war and is the one guarding me. My mission? Or the Life of my friend? When it comes down to Zero hour, will it even be my choice? (Not as dark as it sounds)**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first ever one-shot that was written completely on my own, and I decided to make a random collection of one shots. Title came from an icon, plots from my head. Also this story is AU for Yu-Gi-Oh and slightly AU for my universes (TAT, CTWS?, etc.), and probably is not historically accurate (except for the slang). Please enjoy.**

**In honour of all those who are missing in action, have fought in wars, are fighting, have died, and are dying because the leaders of many countries can't say no to the evil and greed of war. Also in honour of the people they left behind.**

_Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the lives of my fictional character, Wizard-Theif AKA Quick Eye AKA Devil, and the characters known as Isaac Bishop and Billy Q. I own partially the life and character of Mossnose AKA Dog._

* * *

**Make Tea. Not War.  
****The Devil Lives  
**_"I like a man who grins when he fights." - Prime Minister Winston Churchill_

"_Another day, another jail cell,_" a prisoner of war thought as they looked out from their prison while laying on the top bunk of a bunk bed.

"This doesn't feel right."

The prisoner looked over at the guard outside the barred door. Green cat eyes stared at the floor in hopelessness and short brown hair was covered in dirt. Though the guard appeared male her voice revealed her for what gender she truly was.

"What doesn't feel right?" the prisoner asked.

"Everything. The war, the killing, you being on the other side… everything."

The prisoner laughed. "You're soft, Dog."

"For the thousandth time my name is Welpe now. And I'm not soft!"

The prisoner closed their reddish black eyes and smiled. "_She doesn't know enough German to know that means pup._" The prisoner covered their thought by asking, "But you'll always be Dog to me. How many have you killed to date?"

Dog looked back down and muttered, "None."

"Try to keep it that way."

Dog looked over at the prisoner in confusion. "Why?"

The prisoner looked at their own hands, suddenly sombre. "Once your hands are covered in blood there is no going back."

"How many did you kill back in the first war?"

"Wasn't in the war, my dad was though. He never stuck around to check because there was always some other idiot trying to knock him out of the sky."

"You don't have to act like you're only twenty. We're the only ones here, and besides no one can understand us since we are speaking feudal Japanese."

The prisoner shrugged and said, "You never know. There might be a demon hiding in the shadows."

The guard shook her head. "You know that I would hear them breathing since I'm a cat demon."

"And I, a darkness incarnation. Still, I like talking like I'm mortal since it makes sure that I don't screw up," the prisoner quickly said.

Dog knew that wasn't the real reason but said nothing except, "Is that why you are still talking like a guy?"

"I am?" The prisoner seemed genuinely surprised. Their voice changed to a more feminine one. "Go figure."

"So why are you on the other side, and why are you on the ground and not in the air force?"

The prisoner shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see if any of my old pals joined up again. Not that they would know it's me since I 'died' at Ypres and took the identity of 'my son' Devil."

"The fun of living for hundreds of years at a time. Every so often you have to change your name just so that no one suspects that you aren't human. Do you even remember your original name?"

Devil slowly nodded. "Masika Kanika." She was silent for a moment before she randomly said, "Remind me why we decided to make all our fake identities related?"

Dog shrugged. "It was your idea. I was perfectly happy with being some random person off the street, but you said that if we did that and someone did a background check on us, we'd be found out."

Devil nodded. "I still can't believe I had to make up a fake identity for my fake identity. They should have just let girls into the army."

"You're the one who gave your previous identity a daughter and not a son. Speaking of your previous life, what was your name again?"

"Quick Eye, the best darn ace after that other guy. His last name had to do with chess."

"Billy King?"

"No don't think it was King… thought it started with a Q… probably wrong. Anyways, the last war sure was fun."

"Did any of your old friends join up again?"

Devil shook her head. "They didn't make it." She pulled out a chain that had a dog tag on it from her shirt and fingered it. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the guard was watching her. "A memento I got from Fred."

"Isn't that the one who figured out that you were a girl?"

Devil grinned. "Yeah. Good old Fred. Taught me all I need to know about men and unfortunately more. Now I keep it with me for luck. The Nazis had a fit though when I refused to give it up."

The guard nodded and quietly asked, "How did he…?"

The answer was quick. "Shot. He was going out to try to help another soldier. I was busy covering them from above in a plane but…" Devil fell silent for a moment. "After the war I went up to the cemetery to visit the grave, and his wife was there. Fred must have written to her about me because she called me by my codename. She didn't know that I had died, so we talked for a bit before she gave me the dog tags. Apparently Fred wanted me to have them."

When Devil fell silent, Dog quietly asked, "Did he have any kids?"

"A little boy." Devil seemed to know what Dog was going to ask and said, "He probably gave me the dog tags because he knew I was going to keep fighting, and he didn't want his son to see the horrors he had."

"Do you miss him?"

Devil nodded. A strand of dirt dyed hair moved from the hold of her ponytail and into her face. "But what's done is done," she answered.

The two were silent until Devil heard the distance sound of a plane. "Idiots are early," she muttered.

Dog looked at the prisoner in confusion. "Who?"

The prisoner didn't answer as she moved from lying on the top bunk to standing on the floor.

"Who?" Dog asked again.

Devil moved towards the door.

Dog moved so that she was standing in front of the door as well and demanded one last time. "Who?"

"They should call you Owl, not Welpe," Devil said.

"They should call me Cat," Dog replied. "Now who are you talking about? Who is here early?"

Devil gave her a grin that sent shivers down the guard's spine. "The cavalry, of course. They weren't supposed to come until two."

Dog took a step away from the door. "What?!"

Devil gave her friend another smile. "Your army is under attack by the Allies. It's meant to be a distraction so that I can escape, steal the plans for your next attack, and get away."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there is one other part of the orders I haven't mentioned yet." Devil pulled out the dog tags again and started playing with them. "Anyone who gets in my way is supposed to die." The soldier sighed. "I really wish it wasn't you, Dog but-"

"Then don't go through with the plan," Dog challenged. "Don't obey the greater evil."

Devil stared at her friend with wide eyes before they narrowed and she said, "I see. He got to you too, huh?" She sighed and then said, "Look Dog, I really don't have time for this. I'm going to break out of this cell in a moment. If you try to stop me, I will have to use force that may prove fatal, even to you."

"You would kill one of your own friends just for your cause?"

"If it comes to that, yes. I can't make you believe in my cause but I can fight to the end to protect it." Dog was about to say something, but Devil cut her off. "After the war, meet me in Cairo. You'll know me when you see me. Until then, good night."

Dog was just about to demand an explanation, when she suddenly fell to the floor. She had been hit over the head with the butt of a gun. Devil couldn't help but smile as another Nazi guard kneeled down beside the unconscious guard and pull out some keys.

"For a second there I thought you might really be on their side," Devil said in English and in her masculine tone.

The traitor laughed as he opened the door. His lavender eyes sparkling. "Like that idiot could brainwash me."

Devil nodded and followed the man down the hall. "I should have known better. You practically invented the idea. Anyways, where is the distraction at?"

"Dogfight in the skies. Ten of ours, and from what I could see it's Bishop, Wheeler, Taylor, Baudin, and some other aces. Baudin seems to be teaching some newbie from the way he is flying though, so I wouldn't really count on his help."

"Who's flying? Him or the newbie?"

"Newbie."

Devil laughed. "Brilliant. We might actually survive this mission."

They stopped walking just outside the officers' quarters, and Devil turned to the traitor. "Alright Mark. I hope you can forgive me, but we have to make this look authentic."

Mark nodded, slightly tensioning, as he stepped into his position just in front of the door. He was only standing for a second though, since Devil pulled his gun out of his hands and knocked him over the head with it. She stood for a moment after Mark had crumbled and whistled. "_That boy has one hell of a thick skull,_" she noted before the sounds of gunshot reminded her of her mission. Without another second of thought, she quickly ducked into the officers' quarters, got the plans, and ran towards the airfield.

On her way over, she ran into some Nazis that were getting their planes ready, but she managed to highjack a plane by distracting them with a few gunshots. As she prepared for takeoff, one not so nice thought crossed her mind as she noticed that the design of the plane had changed from World War I.

"_I don't think I know how to fly this… I guess I'll just have to wing it._"

* * *

The dogfight was getting vicious; Ten Allied planes fighting at least twenty Nazis.

"Do you see him, Wheeler?" shouted a pilot with a helmet and goggles as he tried to avoid getting shot out of the sky.

"We have bigger problems than where that idiot is at, Bishop!" the pilot yelled as he tried to shoot at another Nazi plane. He brushed his blonde hair out of his brown eyes as he cursed. "We're getting our tails handed to us here."

"Wheeler! Two bandits on your tail!" a brown haired and brown eyed pilot yelled as he flew in front of Wheeler's plane.

Wheeler swore again, before forcing his plane to fly straight up, and making a loop so that he was now behind the two enemy planes. Within seconds the two planes were filled with flames. "Thanks Taylor," Wheeler said to the brown haired pilot as he turned his sights to the new incoming planes. Over the roar of the planes' motors and the shooting, he overheard another pilot yelling at Baudin and the newbie.

"Check your six!"

"Check your own tail!" Baudin yelled back. His hair was impossible to see under his helmet, but his brown eyes were virtually glowing red. "There are three bandits on it!"

"Less talking, more shooting!" Wheeler shouted as he and Taylor ganged up on a Nazi.

For a moment they were silent except for a couple of swears whenever a bullet came too close for comfort. It was easy to see that the Allied planes were at a serious disadvantage. There were far more Nazi planes, and the Allies were running low on ammo. After a few more planes were shot down an Allied pilot swore.

"They just keep coming. We'll have to pull back."

"No way!" Wheeler, Taylor, and Baudin shouted.

"He's right," Bishop said as he avoided another bullet. "We can't hold out for much longer."

"Give it five minutes," Wheeler urged. "He'll be here. We arrived early so it probably messed him up."

"We can't keep this up for another **two** minutes! We have to pull back!" Bishop shouted.

Wheeler was about to yell back when the newbie who had been silent the whole fight, spoke. His brown eyes wide under the helmet and goggles.

"Why is that Nazi plane attacking the Nazis?"

"What?" Baudin asked as he looked around the sky.

The newbie, forgetting where he was, pointed at the sky causing Baudin to swear as the plane started to nosedive.

"What did I tell you about the plane controls, Keanu?!" Baudin shouted.

The newbie grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

No one heard him though, because at that moment Wheeler left out a triumphant laugh and said to the Nazi planes they were facing, "Better bail because we are going to kick your-"

He was cut off by a cry of "Devil knows how to fly?!" from Bishop and the laughing shouts of 'The Devil has wings!' from the other pilots.

The Nazis got the message, but instead of bailing they started to gang up on the rogue plane.

"Let's get to work," Taylor yelled as he steered his plane into the dogfight.

"About time you showed up!" Baudin yelled as he flew the plane over.

"Sorry, Ben. Took a little longer to learn how to fly than I thought," Devil replied as she shot down a plane.

"My name is Bernard!"

"And I say that's too long, so you are now called Ben!"

"We should call you Quick Mouth. It would match your dad's code name, and you would have no trouble living up to it. After all, your old man wasn't called Quick Eye for nothing."

"I would love to accept that name, but I could never steal it from you. **Ben**."

The Allied planes laughed from the routine act even though they were in a very dangerous situation.

"I think it's a good name for you, brother," Keanu said as he took control of the plane again.

"Just shut up and drive," Baudin said as he readied to operate the gun.

"You guys are brothers?" Devil asked.

Keanu nodded. "Dad was a Frenchman who settled in Hawaii and met mom."

"If you three are done, we have a battle to win," Taylor shouted as he cut in front of Devil.

Devil gave him the thumbs up sign and then set her mind to fighting.

The Nazis were retreating, and for a moment it looked like the Allies would get away without a problem, but suddenly the winds changed. Devil's plane was hit by some sort of projectile and started to crumble. Since she wasn't wearing her seatbelt, the shockwave knocked her out of the plane. Luckily Baudin caught her and pulled her into the plane with him and Keanu.

"Is he ok?" Keanu asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Baudin nodded. "Don't worry about him. He's just knocked out. Turn around and head back to the base."

Keanu obeyed and the other Allied planes followed suit.

"The Nazis retreated so that the Triple A could get us," Taylor said angrily.

Wheeler swore. "I hate anti-aircraft artillery."

"At least we got out of there with our lives," Bishop pointed out.

"Did he at least get the plans?" Taylor asked as he flew closer to the Baudins' plane.

Baudin looked at the unconscious person on his lap and saw the papers in the Devil's pocket. He grinned at Taylor. "Of course."

"He's going to kill himself one of these days with these suicide missions," Bishop commented as the group flew back to friendly turf.

"One to talk Bishop," Baudin commented.

"Yeah Bishop. When are you going to stop flying and let us have a go?" Taylor asked.

Bishop laughed. "As soon as Keanu learns how to fly and Devil here stops being suicidal."

"Long live Isaac Bishop and Devil!" a pilot yelled from the rear.

Soon the whole group was cheering and laughing except for two people, one of whom was still unconscious. The other was looking down at her with a soft and tired look. For a second his brown eyes changed to a soft lavender as he muttered, "You never learn, do you? Do you, Masika?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not very good at writing short stories or war scenes just yet, and I 4kidsed Bakura's (Bernard Baudin), Malik's (Mark), and Ryou's (Keanu Baudin) names so that it would match the times but I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Please review and keep your eyes open for the next one in this collection. Hopefully I'll explain a bit more about everyone's nationalities. Until then, goodbye. **

**-WT**


End file.
